Canalla
by Sakura Zala
Summary: #AmourCanonWeek2017 Especial de Akogare no Hito. Tan igual a lo que alguna vez fui, mientras yo me convertí en esto... Día 8 "Relatos libres"


KALOS—400 AÑOS ANTES

Existen ocasiones donde naces en un lugar… en un tiempo… en un mundo… que no debiste, o por lo menos eso creía yo. ¿Si todo esto iba a ser tan difícil… porqué simplemente no nací en algún futuro, muy lejano? Un futuro en el que no importara el orden en mi vestido o el largo de mis cabellos, los modales refinados a la mesa… o la compañía… Un futuro donde él no tuviera que convertirme en esto… un futuro donde pudiéramos estar juntos sin más.

En un principio pensé que había algo mal en mí… luego empecé a creer que había algo malo en él… Hasta que me di cuenta que nada de lo que había pasado era culpa de ninguno, la vida no lo había querido así… a pesar que lo sufrí… y lloré… jamás pude pensar verdaderamente que todas sus palabras y promesas… todo su sentir fue falso… porque a través de sus acciones, que gritaban el enorme aprecio que sentía por mí, aunque de una manera tan tácita que no me lo explicaba a simple vista; Me decía que siempre estaría para mí… que no nos habíamos perdido, aunque nunca lo haya vuelto a ver… hasta hoy…

Con los ojos cerrados por aquel pañuelo que me dio para limpiarme los labios tras comer palomitas y que aún olía a su perfume, lo seguí a todas partes… le creí cada una de sus promesas…

Las mujeres somos un manojo de nervios que al encontrar el amor, el cerebro no nos sirve para más que respirar… y al perderlo, despertar en ti la más profunda de las hostilidades disfrazada de dolor… desearle que pasara por lo menos un poco… sólo un poco de lo que había vivido… cual su propio dolor no fuera suficiente para que cargara a hombros… te vuelve cada vez más egoísta y lo único que haces es gritar… gritar y llorar por sentirlo perdido…

Entregárselo al destino para que lo despedace… o simplemente tomar el cometido en tus manos… ¿Acaso no es más fácil?...

¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Sentir que lo amas y no quieres perderlo?... Pero de tu boca sólo salen cuchillas hirientes, que se clavan sin control y sin medida en sus intentos de tranquilizarte.

 **AMOUR-CANON-WEEK 2017**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **AKOGARE NO HITO —ESPECIAL**

 **CANALLA**

 **5 años antes de los acontecimientos actuales…**

Fue mi culpa… después de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora… ¿Qué me costaba limitarme a verlo?... a lo lejos… como había sido la costumbre, desde que lo conocí… Sentarme en mi lado del comedor, mientras todos los sirvientes caminaban de un lado a otro para atender a todos mis caprichos… Se habría salvado de todas aquellas lágrimas amargas y crueles que le causé, si tan solo… si tan solo no hubiera volteado en ese momento…

¡Me había descubierto mirándolo!

Desaparecer… sólo eso deseaba, había notado mi interés, con aquella expresión de niño que no comprende lo que tiene en frente, me miró con aquellos enormes ojos castaños, curiosos como sólo él puede y sonrió…

Esa sonrisa que podía llegar a hacer conmigo lo que deseara…

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita? —Ay… la primera vez que escuché su voz… sin habérmelo propuesto… o tal vez sí… había pensado mucho la manera de llamar su atención de la forma más sutil, sólo sabía… que deseaba tenerlo cerca cada vez más… que el conjunto de su sonrisa y voz frente a mí, me hizo comprender cuanto en verdad deseaba poder conocerlo más. Podría asegurar que no pasaba de los 15 años… el tono tan fresco de su voz me lo comprobó.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza… ¿Qué me pasaba ahora? ¿Y todo mi ímpetu y necesidad, dónde estaban ahora?...

—Sí es así… sabe que estaré aquí, cuando desee solicitar cualquier petición. —Se quedó parado al lado de mi mesa, llevándome al sonrojo máximo. ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta?! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Deseo tanto, poder hablarte más!

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?... —se me salió… siempre, siempre, que quiero decir algo lo digo sin más… ¿Defecto?

—Si la señorita no lo desea yo…

—No quiero comer sola… —¡¿Qué dije?!

—¿Desea que llame a alguno de los familiares de la señorita?... —¿De nuevo, no entiendes nada verdad?... te quiero a ti… sentado aquí… Sonrío al razonar mis propios pensamientos, ¿Cómo se vería que una joven de sociedad como yo, se sentara a la mesa con este… chico?

—No… así está bien…

 _ **Vete… huye ahora… no te acerques más… No me mires… no me toques Ashus… ¡No vengas a decirme que te muestre el mundo que en verdad no deseas conocer! ¡No me hagas hacerte esto!**_

Lo miré como siempre, haciéndome la que no importaba su presencia… como hacía desde aquel día en que llegué por primera vez al castillo del reino de Kalos. Yo… la hija alejada del reino… viviendo hasta el momento en aquel castillo flotante de las afueras… ¿Quién había dicho que yo deseaba cambiar mi mundo? ¿Mi vida? ¿Mis amistades? ¿Qué iba a encontrar en aquel nuevo mundo?... ¡No quería! ¡Definitivamente no!... y ahora… al darme cuenta de lo que me aguardaba… pienso… que lo mejor hubiera sido nunca venir… a este lugar…

Donde lo conocí…

Llevaba prácticamente desde su nacimiento en el reino de Kalos… aunque su natalicio fuera de una región más lejana aún… Y sabía tanto del lugar… y lo conocía tanta gente… que rápidamente había ascendido a miembro de mi guardia real.

Pero nunca notó lo que yo sentía… ¿Podría sólo perderme viéndolo?... ¿Hablándole?...

Para él, era y sería para siempre la Princesa… un imposible… ¿Un imposible para mí solamente? ¿O él pensaba en mí de alguna manera especial?... ¿Por qué si no era así?... ¿Por qué me trataba de la manera en que lo hacía?... ¿Acaso era un encanto con todo el mundo?...

Lo supe todo… esa noche… dónde él… me miró nuevamente con esa expresión sorprendida.

 _ **Nunca debí… decir nada… Calla Serena… calla…**_

No podía dormir… el ambiente estaba demasiado frío… nada como mi cálida ciudad… me froté las manos y traté de reunir un poco más de calor en medio de las sábanas que me cubrían, pero era imposible, me dediqué a dar vueltas… y más vueltas, tal vez abajo los leños aún estarían encendidos con vigor.

Pensaba bajar las escaleras arrastrando conmigo la manta y lo miré, asustándome en un principio, me escondí tras un pilar. Estaba ahí… bajando las escaleras, con su pequeña ranita en piernas. Se veía tan… lindo. Rodeé el pilar sin dejar de abrazarlo, hasta apoyarme en el barandal. ¿Qué tenía aquel extraño que me gustaba tanto?

Y que respondía a todas mis miradas… como si fuera llamado por un imán…

Ahí estaba de nuevo… mirándome, pero ahora no sólo él, la rana también y de un brinco se echó al suelo, para darle oportunidad de levantarse, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

—Princesa… —agregó cual buscara dentro de su cabeza mi nombre.

No había más, me había visto y yo deseaba llegar a la hoguera… bajé, mientras él esperaba a los pies de la escalera. Me tendió la mano en el último escalón.

—Está helada…

Y temblé al ver nuestras manos tomadas.

—Venga, siéntese por acá. —Me haló y sacándose el abrigo, lo colocó sobre mis hombros.

—¡¿Pero qué hace?! —traté de rebatir, pero me hizo guardar silencio, con aquella sonrisa con la que me interceptó. El sol que vivía en su mirada, intensificó su color al contraste de las llamas.

—¡¿Pero qué hacen ahí?! ¡Deben ir a descansar ya! ¡Cómo si los días no fueran más pesados desde que esa princesa llegó! —Una voz apurada, cruzó la habitación tras nosotros.

—¡May! —la detuvo con la mirada angustiada, Ashus.

—¿Qué?... —Habría que entender a la perfección que ella había notado mi presencia, porque no dijo nada… y corrió rumbo a la cocina.

—Por favor… alteza… ella no sabía que se trataba de usted… —se arrodilló frente a mí.

—No te preocupes… es… una doncella muy bonita… y se ve que se llevan muy bien… —aquellas palabras dolían un poco… yo también deseaba un poco más de cercanía.

—May… es una gran amiga, a veces… pienso que ella me conoce mejor que nadie y en sus comentarios hay mucha verdad… Usted debería ir a descansar princesa… —las ojeras en su rostro, me decían que igual necesitaba hacerlo.

—Sí… —me levanté diligente, pero no pude tomar la suficiente distancia, al ponerme de pie, él no se movió un centímetro, quedando tan cerca que juraría podía ver cada uno de los puntos de color dentro de sus hermosos iris. —¡Ah! —me puse tan nerviosa que quería irme, hacia adelante, atrás, donde fuera, pero no pude… me sujetó por ambos brazos.

—Discúlpeme… yo… no sé qué me ocurrió princesa…

—¿No lo sabes?... —Ahí estaba… el momento oportuno… esperado… la complexión de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío y su rana mirándonos…

—Froakie…

—¡Lo siento! —finalmente me soltó. —Yo… ¡Por favor perdóneme alteza! —me reverenció y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Pero qué ocurre?... _**No quería que te fueras… deseaba con el alma que te quedaras… y me dijeras que tú también sentías eso estando a mi lado… pero…**_

—No tengo una respuesta…

Sabía perfectamente de que se trataba esto… él podía sentirlo… y con eso era suficiente para mí.

—No es necesario… ¿Es una locura no?... Yo sé que algo… entre nosotros… es imposible… —fue lo mejor que se ocurrió decir para no parecer desesperada… sin embargo, su rostro oculto tras sus espaldas en ese momento no me mostró la decepción que mis propias palabras le causaron.

Esa noche me fui de vuelta a la habitación, sola, con él cargando a su rana, mientras me miraba desaparecer por el final del barandal.

Al mismo tiempo que May, se asomaba de a poco hacia la sala, en ese momento no noté como sonrió, pero Ashus, si lo hizo.

—¿May… podemos hablar?...

.

.

.

¿En qué momento aquella vista donde nos perdíamos uno al otro en medio de la noche se transformó en el rocío que regaba mis pétalos con cada anochecer?

—¿Palomitas?... ¿Y eso qué es?... —sus palabras me parecían tan extrañas, pero me fascinaba escuchar sus conversaciones tan animosas y fascinantes. No podía dejar de escucharlo e imaginarme estando en los lugares que decía había visitado y haciendo las cosas que había logrado.

—¡Entonces explota! —el además de sus manos fue lo mejor.

—¡¿Explota?! ¿Pero cómo comes granos explotados?... No… definitivamente no, da mucho miedo.

—Jaja… lo harás pronto… yo te llevaré a comer palomitas… O es más, ¡Le diré a May que nos haga el favor de hacerlas!

—¿Ella come de esa comida mágica? —sonreí sorprendida.

—¡Le encanta!

—Ella tiene muchos conocimientos prácticos. —asentí.

—Ella sabe mucho de muchas cosas… —Siempre que hablaba de ella lo hacía con aquella gentileza y seguridad en su amistad que poco a poco empecé a sentirla más cercana a mí también, cual la conociera a través de los relatos, aquella sensación de angustia desapareció poco a poco, al darme cuenta que ella no buscaba más que la felicidad de Ashus… recomendándole ciertas formas de actuar ante mí. No sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, si por mí… por él… o por ambos… pero se convirtió en un cimiento fuerte que nos apoyó a llevar acabo nuestros encuentros encrucijados.

—¡No! ¡No, ahí vienen! —se levantó de golpe, sacándome de mis pensamientos, entonces sonreí al ver de qué se trataba, Furfrou, Lillipup, Rockruff y Hondour venían corriendo hacia nosotros, no les hacía mucha gracia ver a Ashus cerca de mí.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya por ahora —se levantó y yo con él.

—¿Tan pronto?... —la decepción me recorrió entera, todo con él era tan complicado… pero era el camino que yo había elegido… y los minutos que pudiera permanecer a su lado, me hacían tan feliz, que no importaba nada más. Sabía que él sacrificaba su propio tiempo libre y que haceres para ir a visitarme… su sueño… su…

—¿Princesa?...

—No… ¡No es nada! —sonreí como siempre, no era momento de preocupaciones, aunque… —¿Sabes?... a veces me gustaría no ser una princesa para poder tener un poco más de libertad… poder salir contigo bajo el sol… pero supongo que no está en mi destino… seré esto para toda la eternidad…

—¿Hablas de ser una princesa?...

—¿Podría ser algo más que eso?...

—Más… mucho más… —Tomó con su mano mi mentón, obligándome a exhalar el poco aire que me quedaba, nerviosa y sorprendida por su actitud. —Lo que sucede es que tú no has notado todo lo que eres…

¿Cómo una frase puede voltear todo tu interior en un segundo?... Seguramente porque fue dicha por él… Su sonrisa me hizo suspirar… y cual se contagiara, él hizo lo mismo, mi nombre se escapó como un murmullo entre sus labios, que de pronto se colocaron sobre los míos.

Hasta los perros se detuvieron al ver nuestro acercamiento. Fue un roce débil y pálido… pero tan cálido… que pude sentir como su espíritu y el mío se tocaron por un instante.

Tras separarnos, sus pupilas temblaron y sonrió satisfecho y avergonzado, en una mezcla de ternura, que terminó apretando mis manos, para luego marcharse corriendo, habiendo despertado en mí la esperanza infinita por él.

A lo que siguieron un sinfín de encuentros de la misma índole, compartiendo nuestros corazones en el jardín, de aquellas noches oscuras e interminables, como un diamante negro que se pulía con cada acercamiento.

Hasta ese día…

En el que aún… no tengo idea de qué fue lo que sucedió… sólo sé que despertó en mí… un monstruo terrible y oscuro, una canalla capaz de matar por dolor…

No se entendía a sí mismo… no podía entenderlo tampoco… de un momento a otro terminó con todo… y dijo que se marchaba para no volver.

—¿Qué pasó?...

—¿Qué hice?...

—O qué no hice…

—¡Ashus!

—¡Ashus, por favor!

Pasaron cinco años desde entonces…

Todo había cambiado tanto… todo lo que conocía… era ahora tan diferente… Yo misma, ya no era yo… y jamás pensé volver a verlo… Pero estaba ahí… como si jamás hubiera pisado las tierras del reino… recogiendo las monedas que se tiraban a los mendigos… desde la torre de la reina…

Tomé la moneda que tanto necesitaba, al mismo tiempo que su mano enguantada y entonces lo vi… Tal y como lo recordaba… puede que más alto pero… era él, era su mirada…

—Parece que ellos lo necesitan más que tú. —Tierno metía sus narices nuevamente, así que la moneda cayó a nuestro favor. ¿Qué podía hacer?... Necesitaba el dinero… porque Shauna cada día estaba peor…

Nos encaminamos a casa… con nuestro autoinvitado… no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo, al caminar… y notar como su mirada se llenaba de nostalgia al mirar hacia la torre, donde la princesa Y aún yacía parada saludando al exterior, tan igual… a lo que alguna vez fui…

.

.

.

XD Ok… Déjenme explicar que rayos es esto. El fic al que esta historia pertenece es Akogare no Hito, pero esta historia como vieron, en la historia del pasado de "Seren" El chico que reconoció a Ash al verlo entre la multitud. La pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo fue que de princesa cayó a un chico de la calle? ¿Y quién es realmente la princesa Y?

No quise poner la historia directamente en ese fic, porque esto se irá planteando poco a poco y con este especial será más fácil comprenderlo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

¡Feliz #AmourCanonWeek2017!


End file.
